The Funny Thing Is
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Life was funny. It was beautiful. How joyous love made things seem, even when there was chaos around them.


Just a warning for you guys, I'm going to be on Hiatus for a bit. I have no access to a computer and my phone is broken. I'm also swamped with work. This update is for those loyal readers who follow. I love you all

Title: The Funny Thing Is

Category: Anime/Manga

Form: Drabble

Character(s): Miroku and Sango

Summary: Life was funny. It was beautiful. How joyous love made things seem, even when there was chaos around them.

::~

_La vita ế bella_

::~

Happy go lucky. The only phrase that could describe how wonderfully Miroku was living his life. He laughed as the wind blew through his hair. "Let's go Inuyasha! Can't you drive faster? We're almost there!" He said. They were finally starting their lives in Osaka. New jobs, new opportunities, and new girls. His hanyou friend gave him a sour look.

"If I go any faster I'll break the car." He muttered. Miroku looked at him curiously.

"Speaking about breaking, you should stop the car. There's a mob up ahead," He said, pointing. Many people marching and chanting with signs stood huddled together like a horde of bees. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and sighed, pulling on the breaks.

"Uh oh."

"What uh oh?" Miroku said, his eyes darkening.

"I broke the breaks."

"You what?"

Minutes later, they found themselves screaming at the crowd. "Move! Move! Get out of the way we can't stop the car!" The people were too loud and their voices were drowned. Miroku stood on his car seat and yelled through the roof of the car, waving his hand wildly.

"Get out of the way! Move or you'll be run over!" The people waved back excitedly for it had been their symbol of absolute power. He simply stared at them as they passed by.

"Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled, swerving the car. It ended up crashing through a fence and into a chicken coop nearby. Miroku flew from the roof of the car and into a pile of hay.

"Are you okay?" He heard a young girl call behind him. He quickly sat up, shaking his mop of hair and coughing.

"Quite alright," He said. The girl dropped her pail of milk and helped him up.

"That was quite the fall." She said. She couldn't have been much older than twelve.

"Agreed." Miroku gave her a winning smile. "Now then, could I ask a pretty girl like you some questions?" He was charming her for sure.

"Falling!" The girl said, pointing. She completely was disregarding what he said. He gazed at her with a look of confusion.

"What?"

"She's falling! The girl from the window!" Miroku turned around a split second before he saw a woman tumble from the window. At lightning speed, he ran to catch her.

He was not going to make it. He was too far. She was going to die. She screamed, managing to catch herself at the last moment on clothing wire that was extended from one window to another. It gave him time to get just underneath her when her fingers could no longer support her weight.

With a scream the girl fell, right into his arms. They crashed to the ground; Miroku's back taking the brunt of the fall. He groaned once his head collided with the pavement.

The girl groaned as well, her body heavily pressing on to his. Once she was oriented, she sat up quickly and moved off. "I'm so sorry!" She said, hastily getting to her knees and righting her dress. Miroku's eyes slowly opened and he gazed into her brown ones. Her soft, brown hair fell in waves over her shoulders. He smiled, his eyes filling with the sight of her.

"Princess," He said a bit breathlessly. The girl helped him up with a sturdy grip. His eyes widened slightly. She was strong.

"Please forgive me, I was careless. Are you alright?" She was retrieving his hat from the ground. He took it from her graciously.

"Quite alright, Princess. This isn't the first time I've fallen today. It makes it all the better that the second time I caught someone as beautiful as you." The girl blushed. It was the reaction he wanted. He grinned and tipped his hat.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." He would give her a few seconds. He knew what she would ask. Two steps forward and he heard her voice.

"Wait! Can't I at least know your name?" She asked. Miroku turned around with a sly smile.

"Of course, Princess. My name is Miroku. And yours?"

"Sango." How beautiful. He would keep it in his memory. Miroku smiled at her warmly and bowed.

"Well, dearest Sango. I shall be on my way. Who knows? Perhaps Fate will bring us together again." Or a little thing called divine intervention. He would make sure he would find her, wherever she went.

Miroku ran towards the beaten up car Inuyasha had gotten on the road all by himself. His friend was more than a little pissed off at having to do the work himself but it was worth bearing his anger the rest of the ride.

He'd just found his newest interest.

::~

_Hope you guys liked it! This is based off the movie Life is Beautiful by Roberto Begnini. It really is a wonderful movie and I hope you guys all watch it!_


End file.
